


sweet dreams are made of these

by TallGayDani



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dream Sex, F/F, Smut, background beau/yasha/jester, background beauyasha, no edits or beta we die like men, orgasm denial kind of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: An eventual collection of really gay smut of our favourite gals1. Yasha has an interesting dream...





	sweet dreams are made of these

Yasha awoke to the mattress being jostled and a soft light falling across her eyes. Grumbling quietly, she attempted to raise her hand to shade herself, but as she did so, her hand impacted something soft, and her eyes snapped open to see Jester leaning over her, one arm extended to light the lantern on the side table, and eyes fixed on where Yasha’s hand had brushed against the side of her lace-covered breast. Noticing Yasha’s alertness, Jester’s attention quickly switched to Yasha’s face, smiling down at her cheerfully.

“Good morning Yasha!” Jester said brightly, straightening up slightly.

Yasha lowered her hand slowly, acutely aware of where it previously, accidentally though it may have been, had been in contact with her blue-skinned friend. She turned to face Jester. “Is everything okay? Did you hear something unusual?” Yasha murmured, casting her eyes around the room and listening intently even as she spoke.

“Yes, everything is fine! I just wanted to show you something!” Jester replied, shifting so she was sitting fully on her knees, the old bed creaking slightly as she shifted. Before Yasha could respond, Jester swung one leg over Yasha’s hips, lifting the hem of her delicate blue nightgown slightly so she wouldn’t damage it. After a moment of adjusting, and a delightful display of flexibility in order for Jester’s legs to accommodate the larger woman, she settled against her, one hand resting on Yasha’s stomach and the other coming up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her horns. She grinned at Yasha, tongue running over her upper lip and fangs.

“Uh… Jester, what are you…?” 

Yasha was cut off as Jester slipped the thin straps of the nightgown off her shoulders, drawing her arms through them and letting the sheer, lacy material slide over her breasts, catching for the barest moment on her erect nipples before slipping all the way off. 

“Jester…” Yasha breathed, hands sliding onto Jester’s thighs. Jester giggled, before leaning forward and kissing her softly. Yasha responded in kind, one hand moving up to cup Jester’s cheek and draw her in closer as Jester’s fangs slid over her bottom lip, drawing blood. The kiss instantly deepened, the blue tiefling sucking on Yasha’s bleeding lip as her breasts pressed against Yasha’s bare stomach, the aasimar shifting below her below her, moaning, as she did so. Jester slid her hand under Yasha’s nightshirt, nails scraping along the underside of the aasimar’s breast as she pulled the thin material aside. 

The tiefling broke the kiss with a wicked grin as she shifted on top of Yasha, lowering her mouth to the aasimar's nipple and dragging her fangs over the skin before taking it in her mouth. Yasha gasped, hand moving to tangle in the tiefling's hair.

“Jester… wait, why…?”

Jester lifted her head to meet Yasha’s gaze with her own mischievous one, forgoing words and instead sinking her fangs into the side of Yasha’s breast, eliciting a growl from the barbarian as blood ran down her chest. Jester withdrew, gently licking the bleeding wounds as she ran a hand over Yasha’s hips and under her leggings. Yasha’s growl turned to a drawn-out moan as the tiefling’s fingers found her clit, quick light circles making her breath catch in her throat. Jester pulled her hand out of Yasha’s smallclothes, silencing the aasimar’s whimpered protest with a kiss before pulling her leggings off and settling between her thighs. The tiefling bit Yasha’s thigh, sucking a dark bruise into pale skin before running her tongue between Yasha’s legs and sucking gently on her clit. The aasimar gasped and buried her hand in Jester’s hair, encouraging the tiefling as she swore vigorously in Celestial. Jester grinned as she fucked Yasha hard and fast with her tongue, raking her nails across the barbarian’s stomach in response. Yasha growled again, grabbing Jester’s wrist tightly as she felt herself nearing orgasm. Jester’s tongue moved faster as she shifted slightly to slip two fingers into Yasha, moving and curling them just so until Yasha couldn’t take it anymore, curses turning into senseless noise and panting and whimpering as she-

Woke up.

Yasha sat bolt upright with a gasp, sweat beading on her brow and dampness between her legs. A snore alerted her to the other occupant of the room- Jester was thoroughly passed out on the other side of the large bed. Yasha paused for a moment, considering leaving the sleeping tiefling be, but she knew that Jester would rather be woken up.

“Jester?”

“Mmph?”

“Wake up, I have something to tell you.”

Jester rolled over to face Yasha, opening her eyes and grinning up at the aasimar’s flushed face. “Yes? Is it related to you looking like you just had a sex dream?”

Yasha snorted, knowing that the tiefling would of course pick up on that. They’d known each other too long and Jester was far too perceptive to not know. “Yes, it is.”

“Oooh! Was it about me? Was it about Beau? Both of us?” The tiefling was completely awake now, kneeling in front of Yasha and bouncing slightly. Yasha didn’t miss the way Jester’s breasts bounced with her movements, barely covered as they were by the delicate blue nightgown that had taken a starring role in her nighttime fantasties.

Yasha reached out and gently brushed Jester’s curls out of her face, smiling. “Do you want to hear about it or not?”

“Tell me!”

Yasha leaned in to whisper into Jester’s ear, the tiefling’s grin widening with every detail. As Yasha drew back, Jester ran a finger along her cleavage, tugging down the nightgown slightly. Yasha’s fingers dug in to where they had been resting on Jester’s thigh as she watched, already extremely turned on.

“Don’t tease me, Jess…”

Jester pushed Yasha down, smirking as she slowly slipped one of the straps off her shoulders.

“So where did we leave off?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna leave this open ended cause I'll be posting my good good porn works for these girls here as a series of short stories. Tags will be updated for each.


End file.
